russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Josh, Rodjun, Bret and Diego to Serenade All Mothers in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’
May 7, 2016 Hey it's Fans Day! celebrates Mother's Day with all the best treats for moms all around the world this Sunday (May 8). Loving mothers will surely enjoy their day even more with surprise treat from Sofia Andres of the primetime fantasy series Syrena. It will be followed by the heart-melting serenade from Kapinoy heartthrobs Bret Jackson, Josh Padilla, Miguel Aguila and Diego Loyzaga for Hey it's Fans Day Party Tym at the parking area of Broadcast City. With the mother fanatic for Rico dela Paz and Renz Valerio, and teen favorites like Alexandra Macanan, Kyline Alcantara and Yna Uy. Watch out for the segment Team Secarats with the the grand launch of Secarats Artist Group led by Cherryz Mendoza, Roel Manlangit, Justin Ward, Hiro Volante, Keith Cruz, Via Saroca, Michael Tañeca, Carleen Sky Aclan, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, Francyss Abuan, Erika Mae Salas, Renz Aytona, Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Miguel David, Denise Canlas, Raisa Dayrit, Adrian Desabille, Stephanie Bangcot and Harold Rementilla, plus the performance of birthday bashes for May celebrants Francis Magundayao and Albie Casiño. Meanwhile, prepare to be amazed with the total performance of David Archuleta, Alyssa Angeles, Michael Pangilinan, the teen boyband Hype 5ive and Donnalyn Bartolome. Prepare for the face-off of Gerald Santos, Joshua Cadelina, Christian Sy and Myko Suntay in Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs; and Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor and Maegan Bascug in Hey it's Fans Day! Princess Superstars in Princess Superstars. Coleen Garcia, Riva Qyenery, Albie Casiño, Jerome Ponce, Tricia Santos and Makisig Morales show their moves in Hey it's Fans Day! SuperSayaw. Some mother proud with James and Young JV in Hey it's Fans Day! Homegrown Rhythms. featuring the R&B sistah Krizza Neri. Mother overload in Hey it's Fans Day! Karaokekada with Josh and Manolo Pedrosa with our guest challenger Claudia Barretto. Party this Sunday with the youth-oriented feel-good musical variety show, Hey it's Fans Day!, this Sunday, 11:30am, on IBC-13. For viewers who want to purchase Hey it's Fans Day! official merchandise, visit the IBC Store located at the ground floor of Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman Quezon City, or order these and other IBC products at IBCstore.shopinas.com and MyRegalo.com. Meanwhile, viewers may also catch up on full episodes and past episodes of Hey it's Fans Day! through IBC Mobile. Visit heyitsfansday.ibc.com.ph to hang-out live with stars at Hey it's Fans Day!. Also join the fun at Hey it's Fans Day!′s official social networking accounts at Facebook.com/heyitsfansday and Twitter.com/heyitsfansday, and know the latest happenings in Hey it's Fans Day! by tweeting the hashtag #HIFDHEYITSMOTHERSDAY. 'Mother's Day Episode of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (May 8, 2016) : Opening: Bret Jackson, Sue Ramirez and Rico dela Paz : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Yna Uy, Kyline Alcantara and Alexandra Macanan : Hype 5ive (sing for Kiss You by One Direction) : Roel Manlangit (#thatPOWER by will.i.am feat. Justin Bieber) : Sofia Andres (sing and dance with Die Young by Kesha) : Riva Quenery and Gabbi Garcia : Young JV (sing and rap for Where Them Girls At by David Guetta fea. Flo Rida and Nicki Minaj) : Hype 5ive, Young JV and Roel Where Them Girls At by David Guetta fea. Flo Rida and Nicki Minaj) with Sofia, Yna, Sue, Alexandra, Riva and Gabbi : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Production number : Mother's day : Maria Aprilyn Marquinez and James Reid : Elsa Arancillo and Young JV : Marigeane Talon Mendoza and Cherryz Mendoza (with her father Ronald Mendoza and her sister Claudine Nucole Talon Mendoza) : Marietta Tormes Aytona and Renz Aytona : Marjorie Barretto and Claudia Barretto : Bing Loyzaga and Diego Loyzaga : Charo Uy and Yna Uy 'A FULL-BLAST 2016!!!' Posted on Facebook (May 13, 2016) Join us as we welcome the launching of S.A.G (Secarats Artist Group). Witness them as they showcase their talents in singing, dancing, acting, hosting and modeling. Watch out their much-awaited indie films, SAG Magazine and our television comeback...VERY SOON! Currently, Secarats has the values-oriented drama TV series (soap opera) of IBC-13, Roberta, Hulog ng Langit and Glory Jane airs in their timeslots (3:15-4 pm, 4-4:45 pm and 5:45-6:30 pm from Monday to Friday). Aside from teleseryes that promote good values, Secarats artists and talents are also performed regularly in the youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! (Sundays 11:30 am-2 pm on IBC-13) including the Secarats-produced segments namely Hey it's Fans Day! Full Fanatic and Team Secarats. :Dream. Believe. Achieve. :S.A.G. RELOADED :Feat. Secarats Artist Group :May 15 and 22, 2016 :1:00 - 5:00 PM :New Farmers Plaza :Cubao, Quezon City :Produced by: Secarats Talent Management Services :IBC-13 covered the event.